Devices have been available for some time for seatingly receiving a plug within a tubular such as in the downhole hydrocarbon and carbon sequestration industries. These devices necessarily form a restriction within the tubular and typically have features that maintain the devices at fixed positions within the tubular. Though these devices work well for the purpose for which they were designed, the process for removing the restrictions they form, once they are no longer needed, can be costly in both time and money. Removal of such devices from the respective tubular positions can in some cases require running a shifting tool or a cutting tool to the device before it can be disengaged from the tubular. In some cases, this might require an additional dedicated run in the hole with attendant delays and monetary costs. Those who practice in the art will therefore be receptive to devices and methods that overcome the foregoing drawbacks.